Secret Santa
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Christmas is almost here at PCA and they started a new tradition: Secret Santa. Will this help bring a pair of best friends, Dana and Logan get together?
1. A New Tradition

It was junior year for the gang which included Dana, Lola, Nicole, Zoey, Logan, Beck, Michael, and Chase. (A/N: Dana had never left for France) It is now December and everyone at PCA were excite for Christmas. The last day of school before winter break was December 18th which was when their Winter Formal was taking place as well.

PCA had decided to start a new tradition this year: Secret Santa. Dean Rivers had announced this yesterday and they were drawing names today. The rules were the gifts may be either bought or homemade and there wasn't a limit on how much could be spent. They were to buy each other a gift for the night of the dance which was when their Secret Santa would be revealed.

Homecoming kings and queens nominees were already in and voting was almost closed. Nominated for homecoming queen were Dana, Lola, Kristy, Chloe, and Teresa. Dana had really become popular during freshman year and is still popular. Practically everyone loved her ever since she became a lot nicer, but could still kick anyone's butt or fire back a response. Kristy was the main slut of the school. People believed she slept with more than half of the school, but no Logan seeing at what a big player he was. However, he was still a virgin. As for Chloe, she was the head cheerleader. Teresa was a drama queen.

For guys, Logan, Beck, Brandon, Josh, and Zach were all nominated for homecoming king. Logan, during sophomore year had stopped being a player. He wanted a serious relationship with a girl now and he had one in mind although he doubted it'd ever happen. He was still hot and girls were still drooling over him. Sure, he still knows how to flirt, but he doesn't anymore. However, all the girlfriends he had hadn't been attracted to just his looks, but also his money which he wasn't happy about. Logan was the son of Malcolm Reese which meant he had a sleek black Lexus convertible as well as credit cards with no limit.

The group of friends was now eating breakfast. The student body president walked over to them with a huge red bag with everyone's names in it.

"Here you guys go," said Allison as she held the bag open for them.

They all stuck their hands in there at once and pulled out a name. Allison then walked over to another table to hand out names while the gang looked at the name they got. Some of them were happy with the name they got while others were racking their brain wondering what they could possible get that person.

"So who'd you get," asked Zoey.

"We're not telling," was everyone's response.

They got up and threw away their leftover breakfast and went their own ways. Zoey and Chase walked towards Zoey's dorm room to finish up their Science project although they knew instead of working, they'd be making out. Yes, they finally got together when Chase admitted his feelings towards Zoey in sophomore year and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Nicole and Michael had got together during freshman year when they told each other how they felt. Now they were heading towards Michael's dorm.

Lola and Beck had also gotten up and were walking away to who knows where. Everyone could tell that they had feelings for each other. However, they claimed they were to be just friends. Lola and Beck knew each other a year prior to when they came to PCA in eighth grade.

Like everyone else, Dana and Logan got up and walked side by side to the beach. Logan and Dana were best friends and knew that they could depend on each other for anything. They walked towards the beach together. The gang found out a while ago that they had their own spot there.

Lola and Beck just walked around campus talking when Beck finally asked, "Lola, do you like anyone?"

"Ya I do," she replied.

"Really? Who is he? Do I know him?"

She laughed before saying, "What? Is this twenty questions?"

"You wanna play?

"Sure, why not, but I get to ask you first,"

"O-okay," he responded. He was nervous because the girl he liked was her.

Lola had known Beck for quite some time now. When they first met, she was attracted to him. However, she later found out that she trusted him a lot, so she had to make a choice. Would she rather have him as a best friend for life or would she rather get into a relationship with him, and if they broke up, never speak to each other again. She knew it was an easy choice. She valued their friendship more than anything.

"Okay," she began. "Is she in our grade?"

"Yes."

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"No."

"Does she have brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Does she have brown eyes?"

"Yes."

She was trying to eliminate as many girls as she can. For some reason, she was hoping that girl could be her. Even after all those years, she still had feelings for Beck.

"Does she act?"

"Yes."

"Do you hang out with her?"

"Yes."

"Is she in any of your classes?"

"Yes."

"Less than three classes?"

"No."

"More than six of your classes?"

"Yes."

"All seven of your classes?"

"Yes."

"Is she shorter than you?"

"Yes."

"Is she younger than you?"

"Yes."

"Doe she play a sport?"

"Yes."

"Does she play tennis?"

"No."

"Does she play volleyball?"

"Yes."

"Is she captain?"

"Yes."

She blushed. It was her, so now she was going to have a little fun.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Very," he responded while blushing. He was pretty sure she figured out it was her.

"Is she cool?"

"She's awesome."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

He shrugged.

"Is it me?" she asked

"Yeah," he answered softly while looking down blushing.

Lola then said, "Well, I like you too."

Shocked, he looked up.

"What?"

"I like you too."

They then both leaned in for a kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."


	2. That's So Cute

That night, all the girls were sitting around thinking about what they were going to give their Secret Santa.

The girls were sitting around talking and telling each other who they got.

Dana got Brandon Morris who was the captain of the football team and one of the hottest guys in school with his sandy blonde hair and green eyes. However, he was known for being a huge player doing one only one week relationships.

Nicole had gotten Katie, a shy girl who loves to read. However, Nicole being Nicole which means she only shops for clothes had no idea what to get her.

Zoey had gotten Freddie, th e school nerd who was obsessed with science.

As for Lola, she got Amanda, a girl in her art class who loves art, so she was going to get her something art-sy.

"So Lola," said Dana."What's up with the dreamy look?" she asked when Zoey and Nicole left for the boy's dorm. They had a double date tonight.

"Huh? Nothing," she replied.

"Something, so tell me. Come one, we're best friends. Well, I know your number one best friend is Beck, but come one," she pleaded.

"Fine. Beck asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," she said really fast and blushed. "But don't tell anyone. Please"

"Finally. I've been waiting for this day to come. I knew you'd get with him soon. I'm so happy for you Lola. You and Beck are perfect together," Dana said as she gave her a hug.

When she pulled a way, she heard a knock on the door and opened it. Dana looked outside but saw no one there. Instead, she saw a bouquet of red and pick roses with a note in it.

"Who's there?" asked Lola.

"No one, but I found these," replied Dana.

"Oooh, there so pretty. Who are they from?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, read the card. It has your name on it,"

"Okay."

Dana sat the roses on her single bed and opened the card.

_These roses are sweet just like you._

_From,_

_Your Secret Santa _

"That's so cute," said Lola.

"He's so sweet. Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but you'll find out soon, at the dance."

"I guess, and congratulations Lola. Don't worry. You and Beck's friendship will only get stronger from now."

"Thanks Dana. You're awesome." She said as she went over and gave her a hug.

The next morning, talks about Winter Formal was getting even fiercer as well as talks about Secret Santa. Today was Tuesday and everything would be revealed on Friday night. When Zoey and Nicole came back last night, Lola showed them the bouquet of flowers as well as the note.

The four girls were getting ready to meet up with the guys for breakfast and then off to class they go.

"Hey you guys, let's go to the mall after school today. We need to shop for our dresses anyways," said Zoey.

"I'm in," squealed Nicole. "I love shopping."

"I'll go too since I still need my dress.

With that, Dana winked at Lola signaling what she had learned last night. Lola just blushed. She still can't believe Beck asked her out. Luckily this all went unnoticed by Nicole and Zoey.

"Sure. We can meet up after class and head off," replied Dana.

A knock on the door interrupted the girls' conversation.

"Who is it?" called out Zoey.

When there was no response, Zoey opened the door to reveal a box perfectly wrapped as well as a note.

"Who was it?" asked Lola.

"No one," replied Zoey as she closed the door. "But there is a box and a note."

"It must be from one of our Secret Santa's. What does the envelope say?" added in Dana.

Zoey looked at the front of the envelope and it read _Dana_.

"It's for you Dana. Ooooh, flowers last night and another present already. Looks like someone really likes you," said Zoey and then giggled which got Nicole and Lola to giggle as well.

Dana just blushed and said, "Shut up."

"We're just playing around, Dana," said Lola.

"Here," said Zoey handing over the box to her.

"Open it now. I want to see what you got," said Nicole as she bounced up and down.

Dana took out the card first and read what it said out loud

_These kisses are sweet, but my kisses are sweeter. Hope you'll want to try one._

_From,_

_Your Secret Santa_

She teared off the wrapping paper and bow and opened the box to reveal kisses in swirl which was a combination of milk chocolate and white chocolate, her favorite.

"Awwww…..that's so cute. Your secret Santa definitely got a crush on you," said Dana.

Trying to change the subject, Dana said, "Come on you guys. Time to meet up with the guys for breakfast and then we have to get to class."

"Okay, but we're talking more about this later. It's so cute," said Nicole.

The four girls walked out to meet the guys who were waiting for them already sitting at a table eating their breakfast.

"Hey girls. We have your breakfast," said Chase.

Zoey took a seat next to Chase and gave him a peck on the cheek while Nicole took a seat next to Michael and did the same thing. Lola went next to Beck and Dana went next to Logan.

"You wanna tell them now," whispered Lola to Beck while they were holding hands under the table which went unnoticed to everyone but Dana. She just gave them a knowing smirk.

"Day, what are you smirking at?" asked Logan using his nickname for her.

"Nothing," she replied looking at both Lola and Beck.

"You guys, I have something to tell you," said Lola.

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"Well me and Beck are going out," she said as they put their clasped hands on the table.

"Oh my god. Finally," said Nicole as she jumped out of her seat and went over to hug Lola.

Everyone gave their congratulations to the new couple.

"You knew about this, didn't you Dana?" asked Logan.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you aren't psyched."

"Maybe I did know, maybe I didn't."

Logan just stared at her until she gave in. "Fine, Lola told me last night," she said as she crossed her arms around her chest and blew at her bangs. The rest of the gang just laughed.

"I know I already said this last night, Lola, but congrats and you too Beck. You two are perfect for each other."

"Why were you guys late this morning?" asked Chase.

"Nothing," said Dana quickly which got her suspicious looks from the guys.

"Dana's Secret Santa," said Zoey.

"Shut up," said Dana.

"Her is so cute and all the presents that he leaves her is so romantic," gushed Nicole.

"Shute up Nicole," mumbled Dana.

"Why don't you tell us about it then Nicole," added in Beck.

"Well last night her Secret Santa left her a bouquet of roses with a note saying that she was as sweet as the flowers."

"Nicole, shut up," said Dana knowing her face was turning red.

"But that's not all," screamed Nicole catching the attention of some students. "This morning, her Secret Santa left her a box of Hershey kisses with a note that said _These kisses are sweet, but my kisses are sweeter. Hope you'll want to try one._

Since she had practically screamed that part out, most students that was near them had heard.

"Nicole," screamed Dana. "I'm going to get you!"

Nicole looking freaked grabbed her backpack while Dana also grabbed her backpack and began chasing after Nicole. Sadly, they were in the same class.

"Nicole, get back here!"

Back at the table, everyone just laughed.


	3. Dress Shopping

The rest of the gang gathered up their stuff and began walking to their next classes. Zoey and Nicole headed to history while Chase and Michael headed to science. Lola and Beck walked hand in hand to media class.

Logan walked into English class expecting to see Dana and Nicole fighting still, but instead, they were sitting on their table talking and laughing. The whole class was seated into groups of four, but they were a group of three because there were an odd number of students. He walked up to the table and plopped down.

"So what are you girls talking about? Wait, let me guess, Nicole. Clothes," said Logan.

"Oh my god Logan," shrieked Nicole. "How did you know? Are you a mind reader? You are a mind reader aren't you? Why didn't you tell me this before? What am I thinking of right now?"

Logan just burst out laughing. Nicole was still her peppy, mindless self.

"God Nicole. You're such a blondie," chocked out Logan.

"Why thank you Logan. I've always wanted to be a blonde, but I also like my brown hair. I couldn't decide so I just kept my blonde hair, but now you mentioned it, I might look good as a blonde, right. Oh my god, what about if I dyed my hair blonde. Wouldn't that be cool? I think that'd be cool. Don't you…"

"Nicole! Shut up!" screamed Dana. "Logan was just insulting you."

"He was?" Nicole asked clueless.

"Rolling her eyes, Dana responded. "Yes he was."

Before any of them could do something else, the teacher came in and started their lesson.

At the end of school, the girls met up and headed to the mall in search of the perfect dress. After an hour of shopping, they found it.

"Zoey, either you get out here now or I will go in there and pull you out myself," yelled Dana tired of waiting. All the girls were modeling dresses for each other and Zoey was taking forever.

"Fine Dana. I'm going right now."

She walked out wearing a baby pink halter top dress that ended at the bottom of her knees and baby pink flats.

"That dress looks good on you," said Dana. "It's really your style."

"Yeah, you should totally get it," added in Nicole.

"I will. I like it," replied Zoey as she went back in to change.

When she came back out, Nicole called out, "Me! Me! My turn!"

"Of course Nicole," chuckled Lola.

Nicole came out wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress that went to the middle of the knee. She topped it off with a pair of hot pink flats like Zoey.

"You look nice," said Lola.

"Yeah, you look great Nicole! You should totally get the dress," added in Zoey.

"Great! I'm going to get the dress," she said as she bounced back to the dressing room to change.

She came out in her regular clothes with her dress and flats in her hand.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"You can go Lola," said Dana.

"Okay, thanks," she responded as she got up with her dress and shoes to go in.

She came out a few minutes later with a peach colored off the shoulder dress with had a sash and jewel in the middle with tons of ruffles on the bottom. She paired it off with a nude colored pair of two inch heels.

"What do you guys think?" she asked as she gave a little twirl.

"You look amazing, Lola!" said Dana.

"Yeah, the dress looks great on you," said Zoey.

"I agree. That is totally your dress, don't you think Lola cause I think so," babbled on Nicole.

"Great, then. I'm going to get it. Let me change first and then the dressing room is all yours Dana."

"Sure," replied Dana.

She came out and Dana went in.

About 5 minutes later, Dana came out wearing a black strapless dress that stopped mid thigh. The bottom part of the dress had about 5 layers of ruffles and at the tip of each layer about one inch above was gold. The dress hugged every single one of Dana's curve. She topped it all off with a pair of black open toed three inch pumps.

She walked out perfectly and waited for the girls' comments. They had their eyes wide open and their mouths was hanging.

"So what do you guys think? she asked as she gave a little twirl.

After moments of silence, she sighed and asked, "Is it that bad?"

She then turned around and was about to go back to change.

"NO!" they all screamed at her at once.

"Dana, you look amazing. That dress is perfect on you and you better buy it because if you don't, I'll buy it for you and force you to wear it," said Zoey.

"Sweetie, you look amazing in that dress. No one can look as perfect as you," said Lola.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Nicole. "Dana, you look awesome. You're so pretty and that is such an awesome dress on you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Great. I'll take it then. It's my favorite one anyways,"

She stepped in to change and she came out with her dress and heels in hand.

"Well, are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup," replied Lola.

The four of them went to purchase their dresses and then headed back to PCA.

It was already dinner time when they got back, so they went to meet up with the guys at Sushi Rox after putting away their outfits.

The guys were sitting there with the sushi already ordered waiting for the girls.

"Hey you guys!" greeted Beck.

"Hey," they replied stimulative as Zoey took a seat next to Chase, Nicole next to Michael, Lola next to Beck, and Dana next to Logan.

"So, we have a question for you guys," said Chase.

"Sure what is it?" asked Zoey as she grabbed a piece of California Roll and put it in her mouth.

Chase and Michael stood up and turned to face Zoey and Nicole.

"Will you go to Winter Formal with me?"

"Yes!" screamed Nicole as she hugged Michael while Zoey just nodded because of the food in her mouth.

Dean Rivers said they may have dates as long as they still meet up with their Secret Santas.

After dinner, Lola and Beck went for a walk while the rest of the girls headed back to the dorm talking.

About half an hour later, Lola came in with a smile on her face.

"So spill," said Dana.

"Spill what?" asked Lola.

"You know there's a reason for that smile on your face, so begin talking."

"Well, Beck asked me to Winter Formal," she gushed.

"OMG!" screamed Nicole.

"We're so happy for you," said Dana as she hugged Lola.

An hour later, they were in bed ready to go to sleep and they continued talking until they fell asleep.

A/N: So what do you think of the story so far. Just to let you know, tomorrow's my birthday, December 23rd. Woo-Hoo! So excited, so I'm not sure if I'll update or not.


	4. Truth or Dare

The next morning, the girls woke up when there alarm range and got ready for school. Just as they were about to leave, Dana got a text from Logan. _Day, me and the guys will meet you at our regular table for breakfast in 10 okay?_

She read it and texted him back. _Sure, see you then._

"The guys said that they'd meet us for breakfast in 10 minutes," she said to her roomates.

She received a chorus of okays.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door and Nicole went to open it. She came back with a teddy bear who had bunch of balloons in every color attached to its wrist. There was also a little card in its hands that had Dana's name on it.

"Dana, your Secret Santa sent you something again," Nicole sang.

All Dana did was blush as she took the teddy bear from Nicole. It was a pretty huge bear and it had a red silk bow. It was brown, soft, and cuddly. It just looked plain adorable.

She opened the note and read out loud.

_Everytime I'm around you, you always lift me up._

_From,_

_Your Secret Santa_

"Awwwwww...That was so cute," chorused the girls.

"Someone definitely likes you," added in Lola.

"You think so?" asked Dana.

"Yeah, duh!" said Zoey.

"OMG!" screamed Nicole. "Do you think he's hot? I love hot guys. Don't you love hot guys cause I do."

"Nicole, you know you have a boyfriend, right?" asked Dana.

"Yeah, Michael." she said not getting what Dana was trying to point out.

"Okay, so we're supposed to meet up with the guys for breakfast now," Dana announced after she put the bear on her single bead and grabbed her backpack and books.

The rest of the girls grabbed their stuff and followed Dana out the door. They went to the cafetaria and got their food then joined the guys.

"So, what's up with you guys this morning?" asked Chase after the girls got settled.

"Well, the usual," responded Lola as she took a bite of her blueberry muffin. "We got up, get dressed, and found out that Dana got another cute gift from her Secret Santa."

"Another one?" asked Beck. "Didn't he give her the roses and chocolates already?"

"Yup," Lola responded.

"So what was it this time?" asked Chase.

"Ooooh!" screamed Nicole. "She got this really adorable brown bear that had a red silk bow. It was so cute and cuddly and soft. It was the best bear ever and it was big too. The bear held a bunch of ablloons in like everyt color. It was just so cool. I loved the bear. Didn't you guys love the bear because I love the bear. The bear was like the cutest thing ever," rambled on Nicole in a loud voice which caught the attention of many students.

"Nicole!" screamed Dana. "Shut up!"

Nicole instantly shut up and went back to eating her omlet.

"She also got this card that read _Everytime I'm around you, you always lift me up. _It's just so cute," gushed Zoey.

"Looks like someone like you, D." added in Michael.

Dana just blushed and began to eat her french toast again.

"Who do you think it is, Day?" asked Logan.

Dana just shrugged and answered, "I have no clue, but I really want to know. He gives me the best gifts ever and the sweetest notes."

"Well, the dance is only two days away. You'll find out who your lover boy is soon," said Zoey.

The rest of the gang started teasing Dana again. Luckily, she was saved by the bell. They all got up, threw their trash away, and walked towards their first period class.

After school, the girls were in their room talking after they finished their homeowrk which wasn't alot. The teachers all knew that they were excited for the dance and Winter Break, so they let them all off easy.

"We should play a game," suggested Lola.

"How about truth or dare?" asked Zoey.

"OMG! I love truth or dare," yelled Nicole. "Don't you love truth or dare. I think it's the best game ever. We should sooo play that..."

Dana, sick of her rambling, grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at Nicole. Due to her awsome aim, it hit Nicole directly on the face.

"Dana!" Nicole gasped.

"What?" Dana asked putting on her innocent face. "Anyways, aren't we going to play now?"

She looked at her bear and smiled. She untied the balloons and tied them to her bedpost and gave her bear a tiny hug.

The girls sat in a circle and Lola asked, "Well, who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me! I do!" squealed Nicole as she waved both her hands in the air frantically.

"Go ahead Nicole," said Dana.

"Okay," Nicole began. "Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Have you and Chase slept together yet?" she wondered.

"Nicole!" Zoey screamed.

"What! I just wanted to know. Sheesh. Well, you still haven't answered it yet.

"Yes," she replied. "Now, Nicole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"This is for you asking me that. How far have you and Michael gotten?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, we slept together," she responded.

Dana looked at Lola and then said, "Wow! Looks like we're the only virgins in this room huh?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Okay, Dana. Truth or dare?" asked Nicole.

"Hmmm...truth for now, I guess," she responded.

"Okay, who do you like?" she asked.

best friends, and she knew that they could keep a secret. Yes, even blabbermouth Nicole wouldn't tell anyone something her friends didn't want out.

"Um, well, I like..."

A/N: Okay, so what do you think so far. Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! Anyways, I won't be updating until after the new year, probably since I am loaded wiht homework, and projects and tests that I should be getting a crack on now since Winter Break is almost over. Well, hope you guys have an awsome New Year. I'm sad that 2010 is coming to an end. :(


	5. Completely Hilarious

She then paused.

"Okay, so you like who?" asked Nicole curious.

"Um, well I kinda like Logan, but I also think that I'm starting to like my Secret Santa. He just seems so sweet and all." She said and blushed. "But please, do tell anyone especially Logan."

"Don't worry D," said Lola, we won't.

"Yeah, we won't say anything about it. It's your secret to tell."

"I won't tell either," said Nicole. "I know I talk a lot, but I'm your friend."

"Can I ask you a question though?" asked Lola.

Dana nodded.

"Okay, what I want to know is why you don't want to tell Logan. Who knows? There can be a possibility that he likes you to. You guys are the same as me and Beck and look at what happened between us. We're finally together and I've never been happier."

"Well, I treasure our friendship a lot and I don't want to lose that. He's always been there for me and I can tell him everything. I know that you guys know our spot on the beach. We're usually there just talking and hanging out. He only sees me as his little sister or as a best friend," Dana finished and sighed.

"Don't worry, Dana. The time will come for you to find that special someone," added in Zoey.

"I hope so," she said. "Okay, enough about this. Time to continue on with our game. Okay, Lola, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered.

"Okay, I dare you to open our room window and scream sing I'm A Barbie Girl twice."

Zoey and Nicole giggled and Lola was refusing.

"Too bad, it's a dare, so go."

"Wait, do I have to sing the whole thing?" she asked.

"Uh," Dana said while thinking about it. "Well, since I'm such an awesome friend, you only need to sing the chorus part of it and twice remember."

"Fine," she mumbled and opened their room window.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

She immediately shut the window once she was done embarrassed. Lots of students had stopped walking on campus and stared at her.

Dana, Zoey, and Nicole couldn't stop laughing. By this time, they were rolling around on the floor. Once they settled down, they formed their circle again, and it was Lola's turn.

"Alright Dana. Truth or dare?" asked Lola.

"Dare," she answered without hesitation.

"I dare you to prank call Logan using a disguised voice," she said with a smile on her face.

"Fine," she answered as she grabbed her phone.

She made sure to set her phone, so when she called, the person wouldn't be able to see her caller ID or number. She dialed Logan's number and waited.

After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

Dana disguised her voice, so it was higher pitched. In a seductive and flirty tone, she replied, "Hey, Logan."

"Uh, who's this?"

"Don't you remember me? We met at a party?"

"Uh no," she replied slowly.

"Well in that case, my name's Vanessa and I was wondering if you wanted to make out since we had so much fun last time."

"Uh…." Replied Logan getting a little freaked.

The girls were listening to Dana and were doubled in laughter. They were rolling around the floor laughing their heads off while grabbing the side of their stomach to relieve that pain. Dana turned around, shushing them having fun with this.

In her still seductive voice, she replied, "Well, I'm free tonight, so if you'll kick out your roommates, I'll go over, and we can have some fun in bed…you know what I mean, baby?"

"Uhhh…." Logan shill didn't know how to answer. He didn't like this one bit.

"Great, I'll see you tonight at eight. Make sure you're ready to have some fun with me. Oh, and make sure Chase, Michael, and Beck are out of the room," she said.

"Wait!" screamed Logan finally finding his voice. "How do you know who my roommates are? Are you stalking me or something and no, don't come over. In fact, never call me again!"

With that, he hung up and so did Dana who immediately broke out into laughter.

"That-that- wa-was-t-the-b-best-thing-ev-er," said Nicole.

"Yup," said Lola.

"Okay, my sides hurt now. Nice job, Dana. That was so funny," said Zoey. "How about we shower and get ready for bed now?"

"Sure," said Dana. "And I call the shower first."

Since everyone was still calming themselves down, Dana got up and went into the bathroom.

After everyone was in their pajamas and ready for bed, they got under the covers and talked to each other till they were asleep. Dana and Lola got the single bed while Zoey and Nicole shared the bunk bed with Nicole on the bottom and Zoey on top.

After half an hour of talking, they said their good nights and fell asleep.

Dana snuggled with a smile on her face, and fell asleep.

A/N: Well, there's another update in well, forever and I have to say that I'm sorry about that. It's just that I got sick so I had to catch up on all my missing work, not to mention the mountain high of homework and exams. My finals are coming up the last week of January and I have a couple of tests this week as well, so it's study time. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up this upcoming week. I have to say thank you so much to all the reviewers. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. You guys are the ones who motivate me to write. All in all, I hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you so much for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them. :)


	6. It's A Christmas Tradition

The girls' alarms went off at six o'clock the next morning, so they got out of bed and got ready.

"Are you guys excited? It's the dance tomorrow and then we'll be able to find out who our Secret Santa are," squealed Nicole.

"I know. I can't wait. I'm so excited too," said Zoey.

"Me too," added in Lola. "But the thing I'm most excited for is finding out who Dana's Secret Santa is. He sounds so cute and sweet, too," she gushed.

"I can't wait for him to reveal himself to me," admitted Dana. "Well, do you guys want to set up the Christmas tree this afternoon. Christmas is coming soon. I can't wait for it. It'll be so much fun."

"Sure," responded Lola. "That sounds good."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that. Every year we do it, but every year just gets better and better," added in Nicole.

"We're all free this afternoon, so it'll be cool," said Zoey.

"Good, I'l call the guys in a bit," said Dana knowing they don't wait up til about six thirty.

Decorating the Christmas tree has always been a tradition between the gang. Every year, the whole group would come to the girls' dorm and set up the Christmas tree and decorate it. Then, they'd put all the presents for each other under the six feet tall tree. On Christmas day, the boys would come over and open all their presents together. PCA has updated all the dorm rooms so they were all huge now.

At around six thirty, Dana took out her mahogany colored Mv3 from Verizon and pressed speed dial number three. Speed dial number one and two belonged to her parents. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Day. What's up?" he asked.

"Hi Logan. Well, me and the girls were planning to set up the Christmas tree today. Are you guys going to come too?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "We're all free this afternoon and it's a tradition after all."

"Good, so we'll see you guys at breakfast in a bit, okay?"

"Of course. Bye D."

"Bye Logan.

They then hanged up.

**At the Boys' Dorm **

"So, who was that?" asked Beck as he got ready.

"Dana. She wanted to let us know that they're setting up the Christmas treetoday and wheter or not we're going over."

"What'd you tell her?" asked Chase as he came out of the shower.

"I told her of course. It's our traditon anyways," answered Logan.

"Good," replied Michael.

They guys continued to get ready.

**Back at the Girls' Dorm**

The girls were dressed and ready to go. Lola opened the door and found another present sitting on the floor with Dana's name on the card.

"Dana, lover boy is here again," teased Dana.

"Ooooooh!" squealed both Zoey and Nicole while giggling.

Dana blushed and took the present out of Lola's hand nonetheless. It was wrapped perfectly with baby pink paper and silver ribbon around it forming a bow on top.

She took off the bow and ripped open the present. It revealed a diamond tiara sitting on a baby pink cushion is a square clear box.

"Oh my god," said Dana.

"It's so pretty," said Nicole. "Don't you think it's pretty?"

"Read what the card says," said Zoey.

"Yeah, I want to hear what the message is this time," added in Lola.

Dana opened the envelope and took out the fancy card. Every card was on fancy paper and written in fancy cursive writing. That way, Dana wouldn't be able to figure out who it's from. She took out the card and read it out loud.

_You'll always be my little princess no matter what._

_From,_

_Your Secret Santa_

"Awwwww...that's so cute," gushed Lola.

"Yeah, it is. You're so lucky," said Zoey.

"I can't wait to find our who it is," said Dana.

"You won't have to wait long. You'll find out tomorrow," reminded Nicole.

"Yeah. Well, time to go down for breakfast," said Dana.

Dana set the box down on her pillow and grabbed her backpack heading out the door waiting for the girls.

They walked to get their breakfast and met the boys at the food line.

"Hey," said Logan.

"Hey," the girls all chorused back.

They got their breakfast and went to sit at their usual table in their usual order. The benches were sectioned into fours and each bench sat two people so Dana and Logan shared one, Lola and Beck shared another while Nicole and Michael shared the third one and Zoey and Chase shared the last one.

"So, what did your Secret Santa get you today?" asked Logan as he ate his breakfast.

Dana looked up from her French toast with a questioning look.

"Wait, how'd you know my Secret Santa gave me something today?" she asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. He gave you something every day this week and so me and the guys guessed he gave you something today. The girls must have been thinking the same as well.

"Yeah, so what was it?" askedBeck.

"Oh, well, he gave me a diamond tiara today," responded.

"With real diamonds," Lola added.

Everyone's eyes especially Dana's bugged out as soon as Logan said that except for Logan since he was used to expensive things.

"Wait," chocked Dana and began coughing which caused Logan to rub her back until she calmed down. "How'd you know it was real diamonds? Even I didn't know that?" she asked trying to get over the fact that it must have cost a fortune.

"Oh, I saw the bottom of the box and the name of the store was there. The store is really, really, really expensive and I've been on their website already. All their tiaras are real diamonds," replied Lola as she exaggerated on the word really.

"Wow!" The gang chorused all at once.

"Well, looks like he really likes you Dana," said Chase nudging her.

Dana just blushed and it was really rare to see her blush.

"Well, what did the note say this time?" asked Michael.

"Huh? Oh, it said, you'll always be my little princess no matter what," said Dana.

"He obviously likes you," said Beck. "What about you?" questioned Dana.

"I mean do you like him or do you like someone else?" asked Beck expanding on his question.

"Well, I don't really know. He seems like such a sweet guys and I'm starting to like him, but there's this other guys that I like too," admitted Dana.

"Who's the guy?" asked Logan.

"I'll tell you guys later," said Dana.

"Well, the five minute passing bell is about to ring, so why don't we go to class now," suggested Zoey.

The gang all agreed, and threw their trash away. Then they headed off in different directions to their first period class.


	7. Looks Like A Couple

After school, the gang all met at room 101. Dana opened the door and everyone went inside.

"Hey Dana. Do you mind showing us all your gifts. I'm really curious to see them," asked Chase.

"No, I don't mind showing them to you," replied Dana.

Everyone set their stuff down and waited for Dana to get her items.

"Well, here are the dozen pink roses from Monday," she started as she showed the roses which were in vase full of water. She then put it on the drawer. "Here are the Hershey's kisses from Tuesday," she said as she opened the box to reveal them three quarters full. "It used to be a completely full box but me and the girls ate some of them. Next, here are the balloons from yesterday," she said as she tapped the balloons that were tied to her bed. Oh and here's the bear that came with it. I love it. It's soft and cuddly," she said as she picked up the bear from her bed giving it a little squeeze and then cradled it. She would cuddle with it every night since it was so soft.

"And today's gift is the tiara." She picked the case up from her pillow, and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond tiara.

"Put it on," said Nicole. "I want to see how it looks on you."

Dana picked it up and placed it on her head, so it rested on top of her curls.

"You look beautiful Dana," Lola said as everyone else agreed. She really did look amazing.

"Thanks," replied Dana. "Well, not that you have seen my presents, let's get to setting up the tree and decorating it."

Everyone went to the closet to get out the tree and the multiple boxes of ornaments they had. Every year, they'd get more and more at the after Christmas sale, so the number of boxes would always keep growing.

After an hour, the tree was set up and decorated to perfection with snowmen, Santa Clause ornaments, snowflakes, glass balls, reindeer ornaments, little presents, jingle bells, angels, popcorn strings, tinsel, and more. On top of the tree was a star that totally completed the look. It was perfect.

"Well, it looks like our tree is done and it looks better than last year. Now, all we need are the presents," said Dana.

"Yup, we'll do what we do every year. We wrap them and put it under the tree and open it together on Christmas day," said Logan.

"Of course. It's been our Christmas tradition since eighth grade," said Lola.

"Now that's settled, do you you guys want to go to the movies?" asked Chase. "I heard there was a new one out this past week and it's supposedly really good. It's called Trons Legacy."

"Sure," everyone but Dana and Logan answered.

"Dana? Logan?" Do you guys want to go too?" asked Beck,

"It's fine. Me and Logan already watched it the day it came out when you guys were at Sushi Rox. We were so excited and it's really good too. You guys have to see it," said Dana.

"Okay then. Have fun. We'll be going now," said Michael.

Once they left, Dana turned to Logan.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, do you want to go to Sushi Rox. It's time for dinner anyways."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Dana and Logan walked to Sushi Rox. When they entered, Kabu greeted them. They sat down and ordered a plate of California rolls, a plate of California rolls with eel and teriyaki sauce on top, and a tray of tempura.

Kazu brought out their food and said, "Enjoy."

When they finished eating, Logan paid the bill and they left.

"Hey D. Do you want to go to the beach? It's only eight o'clock," asked Logan.

"Sure, Logan."

They headed towards the beach talking to each other on the way there. They went to their spot which was in front of the big rock.

The two of them sat down on the sand and Dana rested her head on Logan's shoulder and Logan wrapped his arm around her waist. To any ordinary onlooker, it'd look like they were a couple, but they weren't. In fact, they'd usually do these gestures: pecks on the cheek and in Logan's case, he'd also kiss her forehead or the top of her head as well. Dana would always rest her head on his shoulder or on his chest and when she did, he'd always wrap an arm around her waist. They were just so comfortable around each other and they could tell each other everything, some things that they couldn't even tell the gang.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" asked Logan.

Dana sighed and then replied," I really don't know. It seems like I have everything already. I have the best parents and older brother and I love them. I also have the best friends who'll always be there for me especially you and not to mention I go to PCA which is like thee best school in the who world, but there is one thing that I feel like I'm missing."

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"ell, I kinda want a boyfriend. I look at the gang and I see how happy they are with each other. I want that feeling with someone and I want to get to know love."

"But Day, lots of guys asked you out and you've been on dates before so what happened?"

"I don't know. It's just that they're not really my type and I didn't feel a connection with any of them. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, I feel the same way as you. I feel like I already have everything I need, but I also want that special someone."

Logan then laid down on the said and Dana did too. He lifted her head so it rested on his chest. She brought up one of her hands and rested it on his chest as well.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Hotshot. Girls are practically drooling all over you. Whey not ask one of them out?"

"I've got my heart set on one girl already," he answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I feel like she's really the one."

"How do you know?" she questioned. "Have you dated her before?"

"No I haven't, but with her, i feel complte."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable type of silence, but a peaceful kind. The beach was empty and all you could hear were th waves.

"You want to go back now?" asked Dana breaking the silence.

"Sure. Let's go," responded Logan.

Dana sat up and Logan stood up and brushed the sand off himself then reached his hand out to help Dana.

"Thanks," she said.

They walked back on campus and headed towards room 101. On their way, the passed a gelato shop and Logan asked, "Hey Day. Do you want to go it?"

"Sure. Gelato sounds good now."

The two fo them walked in. Logan ordered strawberry and mango while Dana ordered Dragonfruit and orange.

Theyw alked back to room 101 eating their gelato.

Dana opened her dorm room's door to reveal the gang sitting on either the couches or beanbags eating cheese pizza.

"There you guys are," said Zoey. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Oh, well, we went to Sushi Rox for dinner after you guys lieft, then we went to the beach and on our way back, we stopped for gelato," Dana responded as she kept on eating her gelato.

"You guys are really weird, you know that?" asked Nicole.

"Why?" Dana questioned.

"Who really eats gelato in winter?" replied Nicole.

"Apparently us," replied Logan as the gang chuckled.

"What'd you guys do while were were gone?" asked Dana.

"Well, we went to see Trons Legacy and you were right. It's really good then we came back here and ordered pizza which we just finished eating," responded Chase.

"That's cool," said Dana.

"Well, we should be heading back now," said Beck.

The guys gave their girlfriends a kiss and got up heading towards the door.

"By you guys. Bye Day," said Logan as he gave her a big hug which Dana responded to.

Once the guys left, Zoey, Nicole, and Logan began to squeal while Dana looked at them weirdly.

"You and Logan are such a cute couple," said Lola.

"Yeah, you guys would be perfect together," said Nicole.

"In fact, you guys would probably be PCA's hottest couple," added in Zoey.

"Ummm... you guys are forgetting a small detail," said Dana.

"Which is?" asked Nicole.

"We're not dating! Duh!"

"Well to anyone else, it'd look like you guys are. You guys act more like a couple than all three of us and our boyfriends put together," said Lola.

"Okay. Okay. Can we just go to bed now. I'm tired and we have our big dance tomorrow night," said Dana.

"Of course," Zoey said.

Everyone changed and got ready for bed. They all got under their covers and talked to each other until they fell asleep. Once again, Dana was cuddling with their bear.


	8. Excitement All Around

It was finally Friday, December 18th, the day most of the students at PCA was waiting to come. Not only was this the night of Winter Formal, and the night their Secret Santa would be revealed, but today was also the last day before Winter Break which meant two weeks of freedom. There'd be no school, no teachers, and no homework.

Dana, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey woke up at six o'clock when their alarm clock rang excited for tonight.

"Can you believe Winter Formal is tonight already? I'm so excited and I can't wait to find out who my Secret Santa is!" squealed Dana and let out a little giggle.

"Oh my god, you just giggled, but I don't blame you. You have to the right to be excited. Your Secret Santa is like thee best person ever," stated Zoey.

"Okay, well enough of this chit chat. Let's get ready now. School will be like chaos today. It'll be fun," said Dana as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Dana came out, the other girls took turns with the showers. When they all finished showering, they began to get dressed while talking about Winter Formal tonight.

It was big because of the Secret Santa game. Most people at school had heard about Dana's romantic Secret Santa who sends her the best gifts and sweet little notes due to Nicole's loud screaming and shouting.

They've been talking about it all over campus. Everyone was trying to guess who it would be. Practically every girl was jealous of her, yet they couldn't help but feel happy for her. They all liked Dana and knew they could count on her for everything. Now, it was time for her to find her special someone.

Just as the girls were about finished and ready to leave, Lola spoke up.

"Hey, do you think Dana got another gift?"

"Oooh!" squealed Nicole. "I think so. Open the door and see. I bet you she got another gift."

"I think so too," said Zoey.

Lola went to the door, opened it, and sure enough, on the ground was another perfectly wrapped present. This time, it was wrapped in gold foil with a silver wrapping around it to form a bow on top. Lola handed the present to Dana with a smile and urged her to open it.

Dana sat down on her bed and the three girls crowded around her.

She took off the card and placed it on the side, and untied the bow and ripped open the foil. There, she found a little big flat square velvet box.

"Oooh!" squealed Nicole. "Open it! Open it!"

Dana opened it and came face to face with a necklace. It was a gold key that had diamonds all over the front side from Harry Winston, one of the best jewelry places.

"Oh my god!" said Dana shocked.

The girls just stared at the necklace.

"Read the not now," said Zoey. "I want to know what it said this time."

She took out the card and once again read it out loud.

_You're the only one that has the key to my heart. If I give you my heart, will you accept it?_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Santa_

"Oh my god!" the four girls screamed at the same time.

"I can't believe it!" said Dana.

"Well, you better believe it. Looks like your Secret Santa has a pretty big crush on you which means you'll probably end up with a boyfriend tonight," said Lola.

"Wait, Dana," started Zoey. "Have you realized that every note, he signed it _From You Secret Santa, _but this one, he signed _Love Your Secret Santa?_

"Oh my god! Zoey! You're right!" yelled Nicole. "He loves you Dana."

"Now I can't wait to meet him," said Dana. "As for now, we should leave."

"Okay," the girls chorused back.

"Oh, and can one of you help me put on the necklace?" Dana asked.

"I'll do it," offered Lola and attached Dana's necklace on her. The necklace laid perfectly on her. She was wearing a light gray v-neck short sleeve with a black coat on top with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.

"You look amazing Dana," said Lola.

"Thanks," Dana replied.

The four girls walked out and met the guys at their regular table who had their breakfast for them already. On their way there, they passed the girls' lounge and everyone was talking about either Winter Formal, Secret Santa, or Winter Break.

"Hey girls! What's up?" asked Beck.

"Nothing much," said Lola giving Beck a peck on the lips. "But Dana got another awesome gift from her Secret Santa."

"Which is?" asked Michael.

"The gold and diamond necklace she's wearing," answered Lola.

"Dang girl! You've got yourself someone rich!" said Michael.

"Yeah, well. I can't wait for him to reveal himself to me tonight," said Dana.

"I wouldn't have guess," Chase said sarcastically. "But I'm happy for you D."

Once they finished their breakfast, they headed off to class. School went by like a breeze today and they were let out at twelve thirty. The teachers didn't assign any homework, so the students knew they were free all Winter Break. All the teachers wished them a happy holidays and the last bell of the day rang.

All the students rushed out to get back to their dorm rooms to get ready for the big night but not before saying Merry Christmas to their teacher.

Dana and Logan had their last class, Media together, so they were walking out ready to head back to room 101.

"Hey Dana," said Logan who stopped walking.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to go to Winter Formal with me? I mean as friends."

"Sure I'd love to. Thanks Logan."

"No problem. Well, let's get you back to your dorm. You girls must be freaking out about tonight."

"Yeah, well it's a big night for us," she said as they stopped in from of room 101.

"Bye Logan," she started as she unlocked the door. "I'll see you tonight." She then kissed him on the cheek and went it. Logan just headed back to his dorm room.

"Hey Dana!" the girls chorused.

"Hey!" she said back.

"Are you ready for tonight? Zoey asked.

"Yup, and if you guys don't mind, I still kind of need to go to the mall," Dana said.

"Why?"

"Well, I found another dress and I kind of like it better than the one I got. It's kind of the same though, but I like this one better."

"Really? Show us," said Nicole.

Dana turned on her laptop and logged onto the BCBG Maxazaria website and showed the girls the dress. Each of their jaws dropped open.

"Dana, what are you waiting for? Let's go! This dress will look amazing on you. You'll definitely be the hit of the dance. By the way, are you going with anyone?" asked Lola as she pulled Dana out of the dorm with Nicole and Zoey following quick behind.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

Lola stopped walking in the middle of the hallway which caused all the girls to bump into her.

"What!" screamed Nicole, Zoey, and Lola.

"You have a date and you didn't tell us?" asked Lola.

"Who is it?" asked Nicole.

"Well it's Logan and he asked me after school."

"Awww…that's so cute," said Zoey.

"Okay. That's enough. Let's get to the mall now," said Dana and all the girls began to head out.

**At the Mall**

Dana quickly rushed into BCBG and the girls followed her. She searched around the store and her eyes finally connected with the dress that she wanted. Lucky for her, there was only one left and in her size too. The girls pushed her into the dressing room and she came out looking like a goddess.

The girls' eyes popped out at her beauty. There were other girls from different schools at the store as well with their boyfriends and as soon as the guys saw Dana come out, the let out loud whistles and wolf calls.

"You look hot!" a guy called out to her.

In return, he just got slapped across the head by his girlfriend. Every girl in the store stared at Dana and you could tell in their eyes that they were jealous.

"Dana. This dress suits you so much!" squealed Nicole.

"Thanks Nicki! I'm going to get it," said Dana.

She went to the front desk and paid for the dress. The four girls then left the store and went out the mall. There, they noticed that there were little tiny snowflakes falling from the sky.

The girls just stared at them and then Lola said," I can't believe it is snowing. It never snows!"

Dana just looked at the sky and smiled.

"Tonight will be magical," she said to herself.


	9. Secret Santa Exchange

Back at PCA, the girls were getting ready. It was four o'clock and the dance started at six o'clock and that would be when the guys would pick them up as well.

They got ready together, helping each other with their hair and make-up as well as talking about what they're expecting tonight.

It was ten minutes til six o'clock and the girls were ready to go.

Zoey was dressed in her baby pink halter dress that went to the bottom of her knees with her pink flats. Her blonde hair was straightened and she hair a baby pink headband as well. Her makeup consisted of pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and peach colored lip gloss.

Nicole had on her hot pink sleeveless dress that went to the middle of her knee with hot pink flats. Like Zoey, her hair was straight and she added two clips to pink up one side of her hair. She had on hot pink eye shadow, eye liner, hot pink blush, and hot pink lip stick.

Lola had on a peach colored off the shoulder dress with had a sash and jewel in the middle with tons of ruffles on the bottom with a pair of nude colored two inch heels. She had her hair straight but curled in at the ends. Her makeup consisted of peach colored eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, peach colored blush, and a peach-ish, rose-ish colored lips.

Dana had on the new dress she bought from BCBG. I was a black strapless dress that reached mid thigh. The bottom pat had three layers and on top of each layer, there's a half inch of gold going around it. There were three rounds of gold with a half inch space in between each. There was also a black and gold bow in the front left. She had on a pair of three inch black pumps and a pair of stud diamond earrings. Her hair was curled to perfection that rested on her head like an angel. Her make-up was very minimal since she was already gorgeous and often liked natural looks better, so she only had on mascara, a hint of baby pink blush, and light pink lip gloss. Of course, she had on the gold key necklace with diamonds. In fact, it completed her look.

The girls couldn't help but compliment her. She really did look amazing.

They heard a knock at the door and they knew it was the guys. They had their Secret Santa gifts with them and Zoey opened the door.

Chase grabbed Zoey's hand while Michael grabbed Nicole's and Beck grabbed Lola's hand. They gave their girlfriends a kiss and waited for Dana and Logan.

Logan took one look at Dana and his breath caught in his throat. She looked better than an angel, a princess, or a goddess.

"Dana," he said as he kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

"Well, you look good too Logan."

He was in a white button up dress shirt, with a black tie, black blazer, black dress pants, and black shiny dress shoes. As you can tell, it was a formal event hence the name.

Logan slipped an arm around Dana's waist and followed the other three couples out the door.

When they got to the gym where the dance was taking place, they were mesmerized. You definitely couldn't tell it was their school gym anymore. It was decorated with a color scheme of baby blue and white. There were a bunch of lights and streamers and balloons. There was a balloon arch of baby blue and white balloons at the entrance. The DJ was up on stage and there were fake snow everyone. Snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and a huge snowflake was hanging directly in the middle.

They were told to meet up with their Secret Santa at the beginning of the dance before they had their own time, so the gang all parted in different ways. You were also required to get to know your Secret Santa a little more.

Nicole with the help of Dana, Lola, and Zoey got Katie The Hunger Game series which just came out. She gladly accepted it and told Nicole how she wanted that for Christmas this year. Nicole actually found out that Katie was really interesting. She was just shy.

Zoey had gotten Freddie a science kit which he loved and she stayed to talk to him finding out a lot of things that she didn't know before.

Lola got Amanda an art kit completed with crayons, colored pencils, markers, pastel, paints, paint brushes, beaks, etc They talked about everything and Lola noticed that she was really fun to talk with and that she was an amazing artist, as well.

Dana got Brandon a year subscription to Sports Illustrated and he thanked her. Soon, they struck up a conversation and Dana realized that he was a really good guy despite the fact that he was a player. They talked about different things and they were just laughing with each other.

"So Dana. I heard about you Secret Santa. Do you have any idea who it is?" asked Brandon.

"I honestly have no clue and I'm waiting to find out who it is."

"Well, can I just say one thing?"

"Sure."

"You know Dana, you're really an awesome person and any guy would be lucky to have you. I heard about all the gifts and notes he left you, and it seems like he really cares about you. Honestly, I hope this guy is the one for you because you really deserve someone special Dana."

"Thanks Brandon. You're an awesome friend," Dana said and gave him a large hug.

From the hug, Brandon saw someone right in front of him. He was pretty sure it was Dana's Secret Santa. The guy put a finger to his lips indicating Brandon not to tell Dana he was in back of her since her back was towards him.

Brandon gave a nod at him and pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I've got to go now Dana. Have fun tonight and don't forget what I said," Brandon said and then pecked Dana on the cheek.

"I won't and you have fun too."

Brandon walked away to meet the person that he picked to give him his present. Since Dana's back was still turned towards him, the guy took it as the perfect opportunity.

He covered her eyes with his hands and in a disguised voice he asked, "Guess who?"

"Who?" she questioned.

"I'm your Secret Santa."

"Really?"

"Yes and are you ready to find out who I am."

"Yes."

He then released his hands from her eyes and she turned around, but gasped when she saw who it was…


	10. Dana's Secret Santa Revealed

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"L-Logan, you're my Secret Santa?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, so you were the one who sent me all the gifts and all the sweet notes?"

"Yeah."

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

"Dana, you know you can ask me anything."

"Everything you wrote in the notes, did you mean them?"

"Dana, sweetie, I meant everything. Remember when I told you at the beach that I had a pretty strong crush on this girl, strong enough to the point that I think I may even love her.

"Yeah, I remember," she said still trying to get over the shock.

"Well, that girl was you. I don't know why, but I don't feel complete unless you're around. I feel like I can tell you anything and you make me nervous Dana. You, of all people know that every time I go on dates with other girls I never get nervous and I never ever get the butterflies. I know they is corny and all, but you're the only one that has ever made me feel that way before."

"Really?"

"Yes Dana, really, so I need you to tell me right here, right now how you think of me."

"Logan, remember when I said that I was starting to develop feelings for my Secret Santa and that I had also liked this other guy. That other guy was you and now that I found out that my Secret Santa and my crush are the same person, that makes it a lot easier."

"Easier to what?"

"Easier to tell you that I like you too."

"Honestly?"

"Yes and I remember what the note you sent me that read _You're the only one that has the key to my heart. If I give you my heart, will you accept it?_ That was so sweet Logan."

"Well, I meant every word I wrote. If I gave you my heart Dana, will you give me yours?"

Dana was touched by the words he said.

"Yes I would."

"Well, in that case, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

As soon as Dana responded, Logan couldn't keep a smile off his face. He leaned in and caught Dana's lips in a kiss. It wasn't a peck kiss but it wasn't a full make out session either. It was just a sweet kiss. She had her hands rested on his chest and his arms were around her could both feel electricity running up and down their spine.

When they pulled away Logan said, "I love you Dana and you don't have to say it back to me yet. Just say it when you feel ready."

Dana was practically screaming on the inside. Logan had just asked her to be his girlfriend and told her that he loved her. She knew for a fact that she was the first girl that he had ever said that o, so she was honored and she knew Logan would never say it unless he meant it.

"Thanks Logan," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're the only one that has the key to my heart Dana."

"That's the sweetest thing ever Logan."

"Oh, and before I forget, I have your Secret Santa present."

"Another one, but you already gave me so much."

"That's because you deserve the world."

Dana just blushed as Logan got a flat square box out of his dress pants and held it in front of her.

"Open it."

She did and inside the box laid a white gold heart shaped locket that had a diamond shaped heart on the bottom right.

"It's beautiful Logan."

"Read what it says."

She took it out of the box and Logan placed the box back in his pocket. She opened the locket and on the left side was a picture of him and on the right side was a picture of her. In fancy cursive, he had something engraved around the heart picture of her. It read _You'll always have my heart. I love you! _There was a little heart at the end of the message.

"So what do you think of it?" asked Logan.

Dana just wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging him back.

"I love it Logan. This is really too much."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as well and a few dropped because of her happiness.

"Don't cry pretty girl. Don't cry," said Logan as he used his thumb to wipe a few away.

"I'm just so happy Logan."

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted Dana. I'll make you happy. Now, let's put that necklace on you."

He took the necklace gently out of her hands and went to her back. She lifted up her hair and he clasped the necklace around her neck so now it was resting with the gold diamond key, as well.

She gently touched the necklaces and then turned around and placed a kiss on Logan's lips. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. Well air became a necessity, they pulled away, but rested their foreheads together.

"You just made my Christmas wish come true Logan."

"You did the same for me."

Lola, Beck, Nicole, Michael, Zoey, and Chase had finished the Secret Santa meetings and were trying to find Dana and Logan. In fact, they had watched the whole scene play out in front of them. All the girls did was awww'd at the sight in front of them.

"They're perfect for each other," said Lola. "I just can't believe it took them this long to figure that out."

"Yeah, I mean honestly they were acting more couple-y at times than us three put together. Not to mention we're dating and they weren't," added in Zoey.

"Oooh…I call bridesmaid at their wedding!" squealed Nicole.

"Um, Nicole, babe. You know they just got together like five minutes ago right?" asked Michael.

"I know but they're perfect for each other and they'll marry each other one day."

Everyone couldn't help but agree with her.

Dana and Logan saw the gang staring at them, so Dana grabbed Logan's hand and intertwined their fingers together leading them to where the gang was standing.

"So I take it you saw what happened?" asked Dana.

Instead of a response, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey tackled her in a huge hug while Beck, Michael, and Chase congratulated Logan.

"You guys-short-of-breath here," said Dana after practically hugged to death.

The girls laughed at their best friend but released her nonetheless.

After the boys congratulated her as well.

"It was about time for you and Logan to get together," said Chase.

"Thanks and hey, did you guys know that he was my Secret Santa?" Dana asked the guys curiously.

"Nope, we didn't have a clue. He wouldn't tell us anything," said Beck.

"Ohhhh…well, tonight's been a good night so far and it hasn't even started yet. What are we waiting for. Let's party!" said Dana and dragged Logan out onto the dance floor.


	11. A Magical Night

Dana and Logan had just finished dancing to a song when the music suddenly stopped and Dean Rivers came on stage.

All the lights in the gym dimmed and a single spotlight focused on him.

"I'd just like to thank you guys for doing such an amazing job with the Secret Santa exchange and I'd like to announce that this will continue to be a tradition at PCA. Now, with no further ado, I'd like to announce our winners for this year's Homecoming King and Queen," Dean Rivers announced into the microphone. A student brought up two envelopes and handed them to him.

Dean Rivers opened up the first envelope and announced, "And out Homecoming King is…drum roll please…Logan Resse."

Dana gave Logan a kiss on the cheek as the crowd cheered loudly as Logan's name was announced. The lights dimmed and the spotlight from Dean Rivers now shone on Logan. He unwrapped his arm from around Dana's waist and went on stage where a crown was placed on top of his head.

"Now, as tradition, our king will crown our queen. Now, our homecoming queen is…drum roll please…Dana Cruz!"

Dean Rivers climbed down the stairs and stood by the stage as another spotlight shone on Dana as the made her way up the stage. When she was right next to Logan, he picked up the tiara that was sitting on the pillow and placed it on top of her curls gently not wanting to mess up her perfect hair.

"For my queen," whispered Logan as he placed it on her head.

"Now, for the traditional king and queen dance," announced Dean Rivers.

The spotlights shown on them as they made their way down the stairs, hand in hand, the crown parting for them. When they were center stage, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and Dana's arms went around Logan's neck. He pulled her closer to him as the song began. He never noticed this before, but Dana fits perfectly in his arms as if they were made just for her.

_It's just you and me and there's no one around__  
Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there when everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you  
No, me without you, no, no_

Both Dana and Logan were just saying to the music gazing into each other's eyes.

_You hear what I say when I don't say a word  
You are my rising sun, you're the place I run  
You know how it hurts when everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through_

_And there's no me without you  
No me without you  
And there's no me without you  
No me without you_

Logan decided to dip her and she giggled.

_And when you say, "Baby, it's gonna get better"  
I believe you and I wish that somehow  
I could see me the way you do_

_With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it  
When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you  
No me without you, no, no  
No me without you  
No me without you, no, no, no_

At the end of the song, Logan and Dana gazed into each other's eyes forgetting about the rest of the crowd looking at them. Most of them saw what happened earlier and couldn't be happier for them. They really were meant to be and they made each other happy. The couple felt like it was just the two of them standing there. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. The whole entire student body cheered them on.

Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Beck, Michael, and Chase walked up to their friend.

"Congratulations on getting homecoming king and queen you guys although it was pretty obvious you were going to win anyways," said Lola giving both Dana and Logan a hug.

"So you aren't mad that you didn't win right?" asked Dana.

"Of course not," said Lola. "The title should go to the most deserving and that is definitely you Dana. In fact, I actually voted for you instead of myself?"

"Really?" asked Dana.

"Yeah like I said, you deserve it and I think practically the whole school agrees with me too especially the guys after they saw how hot you look tonight, D."

"Well, those guys aren't going after my girlfriend," said Logan as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks you guys, and don't worry, I'm not interested in anyone but you," said Dana giving Logan a peck on the lips.

"What are we standing around for? Let's keep dancing!" said Beck.

The four couples went out onto the dance floor and they did indeed, dance the night away. As the end of the dance was getting closer, the gang decided to switch around partners for fun.

Dana was currently dancing with Beck and had already danced with Logan, obviously for practically the whole night, and also shared a dance with both Chase and Michael. The whole gang was just having fun. As the song ended, Beck and Dana parted and went to find their partners again.

Beck went to get Lola who was dancing with Chase and Logan came up to Dana and was about to offer his hand, but Dana felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Brandon.

"Do you have time for a dance with me? Winter Formal is almost over," said Brandon offering his hand.

"Of course," she answered as she took his hand.

He placed his hands on her waist and hers went around his neck while her head was resting on his shoulder. They were just swaying to the music. Dana caught Logan's eyes and he sent her a smile and she smiled back as she rested her head on Brandon's chest once again. She was glad that Logan wasn't jealous that she was dancing with Brandon.

"So what a night, huh?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah," answered Dana.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy with Logan now."

"Thanks. You know, I think tonight was the first time we really talked, but it seems like I've known you longer."

"Same here. I'm glad to have a friend like you Dana."

"Me too."

"Just to let you know, I'll always be here for you, okay? You're really an awesome girl," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Brandon," Dana said as the song ended and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He then walked off to find his date and Dana went to find Logan.

"This will be the last dance of the night so grab that someone special," the DJ announced.

Logan tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes you may," she answered as she accepted his hand.

As usual, his arms went around her waist and hers went around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder as she let out a little sigh swaying to the music.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I'll love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_  
_'Cause I'm counting on_  
_A new beginnin'_  
_A reason for livin'_  
_A deeper meanin', yea_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

Logan gave Dana a little twirl and then went back to their original positions.

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky_  
_I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven_  
_Then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest powers in lonely hours_  
_(Lonely hours)_  
_The tears devour you_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cause it's standin' right before you_  
_All that you need will surely come_  
_Uhh hu yea_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I'll love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply do_  
_(I love you)_  
_Huh huh_

"You know Dana," Logan whispered into her ear. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, and I'll be your fantasy. I love you."

The next thing that she said really surprised Logan.

"I love you too, Logan," Dana whispered into his ear.

She then lifted her head off of Logan's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. They both leaned in and shared a very sweet yet passionate kiss.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
_Well I want to live like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Huh huh uhh_  
_Yea uhh huh_  
_La la la duh duh huh_  
_La la la duh duh huh_  
_Uhh hu_

Christmas time is the time of year when anything can happen. As the song ended, they were staring into each other's eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

_Tonight really was magical_ were Dana's last thoughts before she was swept off her feet by Logan's kiss.

A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. It was so much fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
